voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruichi Mamiya
Haruichi Mamiya is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Haruichi is the only son of the Mamiya Family, a powerful yakuza clan in Japan. He is the sixth generation and set to take over his father one day. He also has a younger sister named Natsuki. After he graduated high school, he enrolled at a business college in the USA. After he graduated, he returned to Japan and worked at a top-level IT company, and then opened his own business several years later. He planned on using the business to financially support the Mamiya Family and make it the biggest criminal organization in Japan. One day while meeting with his father, he is told that he must marry before he can take over the Family. Even though he expected it, he never thought about marriage and was puzzled on how to find such a woman. Several months later, he's at a meeting with a client from I&H Wedding Planning about a software project his company developed. The manager was unknowledgeable about the software but you brazenly questioned it, much to the shock of your manager. Your fearless nature immediately attracted him and he found you as the perfect yakuza bride. He then attended the same match-making party as you (most likely he discovered this by using his criminal connections) in hopes of you falling in love with him and wanting to marry him. Appearance Haruichi has chin-length black hair that's layered with bangs parted on his right side, and wears silver glasses over his dark brown eyes. Underneath his suit, he has a tattoo of a red and black scaled Japanese dragon across his back. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Haruichi wears a light gray suit with a white dress shirt, a pink tie with dark pink and green bracket patterns. *'Casual Attire:' Haruichi wears a casual burgundy blazer over a white V-neck shirt, and a watch on his left wrist. *'At Home Attire:' Haruichi wears a charcoal grey kimono. Personality Haruichi is an intelligent and shrewd businessman. He's polite and stern, but easily approachable which makes very well-liked by his employees, particularly with the females (this also goes for your female colleagues at your company). You describe him as "perfect" and seem to not find any flaws in his character. However, underneath all that he's abrasive and quite harsh with his words, which only come out if he's backed into a corner. As the son of a prominent crime family, he has no qualms in using criminal resources to achieve his goals, such as using one of his underlings to keep tabs on you since he was so busy with his company. He takes great pride of his family and wants to take over, but he also went to great lengths to keep it a secret from you. He mostly likely planned on telling you after you fell in love with him and wanted to marry him. He'd always admired your fearless nature and ability to hide your weakness when he first met you. This is because he believed that those traits is what his wife needed in order to help him run the Mamiya Family. As he spent time with you, he had genuine feelings for you for he chose to comfort you rather than attend his family meeting when he saw you in distress as you were leaving Kunio's apartment; he also never pushed you into marriage unlike most of the guys. He deeply respects his father but he's quite tense around his mother for she tries to run his and especially his little sister's lives. He loves and cares for his sister Natsuki for he supported her decision to marry a normal man and leave the Family. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming Soon... Lovers Route Main Story Coming Soon... Lovers Route Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He and Shuto are the only guys that you don't talk to during the match-making party in the prologue. *He's the only guy that was attracted to your strong-willed personality than just your looks. *His given name, "Haruichi" (春一) means "spring one". *His surname, "Mamiya" (間宮) means "interval palace". *He sent the least amount messages to you through TalkTime than any other guy. *He's the second guy to confess his love to you that made your heart race. *He can hold his liquor very well and prefers to be with a woman who can hold hers as well. *He's mentioned in Liar! Office Deception. *He's portrayed by Tetsuya Iwanaga in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Haruichi Mamiya Category:Businessman Category:Archer Category:Born in January Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Bespectacled Category:Mafia